Stay With Me
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Set after episode 10: The Witching Hour. Sabrina doesn't want to sleep alone.


Set after Chapter Ten: The Witching Hour

For the first time in my life I was afraid. Knowing I was a witch, and actually acting on being a witch were two incredibly different things. Having to use my powers for the greater good, it scared me. Only a small handful of people knew that Greendale almost seized to exist. Of them, an even smaller amount knew what I had to do to save our little town. Signing the book, it frightened me. Not knowing how, or when, the Dark Lord was going to call on me, shook me to my core. So much so, that I knew I did not want to be alone tonight.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked, turning over my bedspread, making room for him to join me. I was glad he stopped by to check on me. Happier still when he agreed to wait for me while I soaked the nights events off in the tub.

He raised an eyebrow, "You must have me confused with your mortal."

"Please, I don't want to be alone tonight." I chose to ignore his snarky remarks. All I wanted was to fall asleep. If I was lucky enough, he would be holding me tight.

"Not wanting to be alone, and wanting me to be the one here with you tonight are two very different things." He pointed out. He was standing in my doorway, hesitant to allow himself to set foot into my bedroom.

I bit my lip, this was proving to be harder than I thought. "Would you just get in the bed?"

He didn't move, if at all possible he planted himself firmer into my doorframe.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, perplexed. Since the day we met, his intentions were clear. Now, when I was actually asking him to get in bed with me, begging him to sleep with me, I was met with a cold shoulder.

"I could never be mad at you Sabrina." He relaxed, ever so slightly.

"Then why won't you get into my bed?" I questioned, either too tired or too oblivious to see why.

"At the risk of sounding like a teenage girl, I don't want to be used because the person you truly want doesn't want you right now." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders, folding his arms together.

I shot up in disbelief. "That's what you think?"

"Was Harvey not the one to break things off between you two?"

The man was unreal. He spent the better part of the year trying to convince me to be with him, and now, it looked as if I would have to do the same.

I chose my words carefully, trying to make sense of everything going on inside my head. "He was. And at the time, I was hurt, but I'm not asking for Harvey to crawl in my bed with me Nicholas, I'm asking you to. Not because I don't think Harvey would come over, because I'm almost positive he would. I'm asking for you to sleep with me tonight, because I want you to sleep with me. Not anybody else."

"Why me then?" He asked, still unsure. He straightened his stance, arms still crossed, but definitely intrigued.

"Because I trust you. I know that if somehow, someone found me here, you would protect me. You would stand up and fight with me." I told him honestly. "And, you are kind of cute."

"I can't argue with that." In two quick strides, he was beside my bed.

I tugged gently at his arm, pulling him down beside me. We were close, so close in fact that I'd barely have to stretch to meet my lips to his.

For so long, I fought the feelings I was having for Nick. Even after Harvey and I broke up, I told myself it was just a crush, that I would outgrow it. However, the more time I spent with him the more I realized I was falling for him. Especially tonight, when, without question he helped me. He was there to save my family, my friends, my ex-boyfriend. I decided then, that I could either keep lying to myself, or embrace the feelings I was having for him. I chose the latter.

Considering my past behavior, I understood why he was hesitant to join me. "I'm glad you're here. Thank you for staying."

"I'll always be here for you." He promised, pulling me to his chest. His hand buried itself into my hair, gently tugging at a curl.

I made myself comfortable, caught up in the moment, watching his chest rise and fall. Enjoying the pounding of his heart beneath me. Without thinking, I moved my leg in an attempt to entangle it with one of his own. It was then, that I realized he was still lying on top of the covers while I was tucked underneath them.

"I won't bite, you can get under the covers. You can take off your jeans too if you'd like." I suggested, knowing how uncomfortable they were to sleep in.

He glanced down at me, "Sabrina, are you trying to proposition me?"

"No!" I blushed. "Do you always sleep fully clothed though?" I asked, feeling my face heat up. This was the Nick I was used to, the one with sex on the brain.

A sly smile formed on his face, "I usually sleep naked."

His true self was working its way back. "Okay, well how about we compromise to just your boxer shorts?" I suggested. I wasn't sure I was ready to see so much of him so soon.

"As long as you're okay with that."

"I was the one to suggest it." I reminded him.

Without further coercion, he began stripping himself of his clothes. All but his plain black boxer shorts. It wasn't until he slipped under the covers, and my view disappeared, that I realized I was staring, gawking at him. I suddenly felt over dressed in my matching flannel pajamas.

As if he knew what I was thinking, he said, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." Again, I could feel my cheeks heating up.

While this wasn't the first time I had a guy in my bed, this was definitely the first time I felt things could escalade further than kissing.

Again, as if he could read my mind he assured me, "Nothing has to happen tonight. I'm happy just to have you in my arms, and I don't expect anything more."

"If this is one of your lines, it's working." I reached up to touch his face, gently grazing his cheek. I licked my lips, wondering what it would feel like if I closed the distance between us and pressed them against his. I could feel his heart rate speeding up. Was he thinking it too?

His hand cupped my chin, forcing us to make eye contact. "I don't want to screw this up, I care about you Sabrina. We have a lifetime to explore each other. Tonight, I just want to hold you in my arms, and relish in the fact that this is happening."

"Could we make one, teeny tiny exception?" I requested, holding my breath for his answer.

"What's that?" he asked , clearly intrigued.

His eyes still held mine, I took a deep breath of air, "Kiss me."

He let out a light chuckle, before drawing his lips to mine. I felt a jolt when they touched. His lips were soft, gentle against mine. They moved with passion, I kissed back enthusiastically. My hands were lost in his hair, locking his face with mine. Without thinking, I moved so that I was on top of him, straddling his waist. I began a trail of kisses down neck, to his collar bone and chest.

"Sabrina," His voice hitched. "I am a man of my word. You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

"You're right, I'm sorry." I fell down beside him, catching my breath.

He propped himself up on an elbow, "I wasn't complaining, and I certainly wasn't asking for you to stop."

"I know, but we should, before either of us gets carried away. Myself especially."

His eyes met mine, I searched them for answers to what he was thinking, hoping it would be as easy for me as it seemed to be for him. "Promise not to break my heart."

He responded without wavering, "Only if you promise to do the same, Spellman."

Once again, he pulled me close to him, letting my head rest on his chest. He placed one final kiss on my forehead. "Sleep well, Sabrina. I promise I'll be right here when you wake up."

My eyes fluttered shut, the exhaustion from early finally catching up to me. I didn't know what the future would bring, but I had a strong feeling things were going to work out fine for the two of us.

I may add more to this later, tell me what you think.


End file.
